


Точка отрыва

by Toriya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriya/pseuds/Toriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В один прекрасный день Тсуна не выдерживает</p>
            </blockquote>





	Точка отрыва

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Reborn minikink по заявке: Гокудера/Тсуна. Продолжительные отношения, не заходящие дальше поцелуев и робких ласк. Один из парней не выдерживает

\- Десятый.

Тсуна не слышит. На Кеко сегодня белое платье, простое и легкое, как раз подходящее для такой жары. Подол измялся, а кое-где уже видны бледно-зеленые травяные разводы. Пикник в лесу – это здорово, а платье – ерунда. Во всяком случае, так считает Гокудера. И Кеко, кажется, тоже. Она осторожно вытирает липкие пальцы салфеткой и смеется, глядя, как Хару делит свое пирожное с Ламбо, который сожрал уже три, но останавливаться не собирается. Глядя на тупую корову, Гокудера по привычке хмурится. Но настоящей злости нет. Сейчас все почти хорошо. Реборн исчез с самого утра и, разумеется, без него сестрица не удостоила вниманием их компанию, экстремальный псих свалил на какие-то сборы, придурок с битой почти не раздражает. Только вот Десятый…

Он смотрит на Кеко и выглядит усталым. Растянувшийся на траве Гокудера из-под ресниц наблюдает за ним и боится. Так страшно не было ни в одной из битв, потому что там он знал, за что сражается, а тут… Чертова девка. На нее тоже не получается злиться по-настоящему, потому что Десятый не простит. Этого – точно. Кеко – запретная зона. Запретная тема и запретный плод. Гокудера почти смирился. Он доволен тем, что имеет, но иногда ему кажется, что Десятый все-таки не с ним. От этого хочется выть, разнести к черту весь этот дурацкий городишко, похитить Десятого и увезти его далеко-далеко. Как можно дальше от белых платьев и тихого смеха. Но это вряд ли поможет – Тсуна научился говорить «нет», это признает даже Реборн.

\- Ламбо хочет пирооожное! Ламбо ничего не достааалось! – воет тупая корова и заливает слезами Хару.

Спокойствие разбивается мгновенно.

\- Заткнись! – орет Гокудера. - Ты сам все сожрал, тупой идиот! Я тебя сейчас…

\- Ну-ну, успокойся, Гокудера, - бейсбольный придурок лыбится, но сидит слишком далеко, а в руки привычно прыгают шашки. Одна, две, три. Этого должно хватить, чтобы Ламбо заткнулся.

\- Тише, Хаято. Я схожу за пирожными. Мы правда мало взяли. Спрячь динамит, ты же нас всех тут взорвешь.

\- Десятый… - злость отступает, хотя руки еще подрагивают от напряжения и предвкушения. Зажигалка в ладони кажется горячей.

\- Хочешь я пойду с тобой, Тсуна-сан? – предлагает Хару, прижимая к груди истерично всхлипывающую корову.

\- И я могу, - самоотверженно поддерживает Ямамото. Гокудера сжимает зубы и ждет, что скажет Кеко, но та молчит, просто улыбается и смотрит прямо в глаза.

\- С Десятым пойду я, - хрипло говорит Гокудера. Почему-то никто не возражает, даже Ямамото. Непривычно. Но приятно. Значит, все наконец-то поняли, что статус Правой руки принадлежит ему, и он никому не позволит это изменить.

Десятый машет оставшимся и скрывается за деревьями. Гокудера догоняет его и молча идет рядом, изучая пыльную тропинку под ногами. Тсуна устал. Гокудера тоже устал. Их отношения замерли в какой-то неизвестной Гокудере плоскости – ни да, ни нет. То ли было, то ли не было. Теплые, осторожные пальцы Тсуны под рубашкой, неловкие поцелуи украдкой и испуганные глаза. Это длится так долго, что Гокудере кажется, что он видит повторяющийся сон, из которого нет выхода. И еще этот постоянный страх, что все так и закончится, не начавшись. Спросить бы. Только не получается. Слова застревают в горле и приходится просто кусать губы от бессилия. Если бы сейчас на них вдруг напали Венки или кто угодно еще, Гокудера не сомневался бы ни секунды, он бы знал что делать. Защищать Десятого любой ценой - это так просто и правильно. Но на горизонте нет ни одного врага, а Тсуна, тоже о чем-то задумавшийся, спокойно идет рядом. И у Гокудеры нет ни одной идеи. Все очень сложно. Он не знает, что делать.

\- Я могу сходить сам, - запоздало предлагает Гокудера, чтобы сказать хоть что-нибудь. Хотя, конечно, кретин, мог бы и раньше сообразить. – Возвращайтесь, Десятый.

\- В моей сумке осталось еще два пирожных, - говорит Тсуна. – Рано или поздно Ламбо их найдет.

\- Что? Но… как же?

\- Я забыл. - Тсуна улыбается и пожимает плечами. – Ничего нового.

\- Десятый…

\- Гокудера, я… - Тсуна останавливается, и Гокудера замирает рядом. В животе холодеет, будто он проглотил несколько кубиков льда. Сейчас что-то произойдет. Что-то… - Прости, не знаю, как сказать. Понимаешь…

Десятый запускает руку в волосы, дергает, отводит взгляд и краснеет. Румянец стремительно заливает его щеки, и Гокудера понимает, что это конец. Десятый ничего не забывал, он просто хотел поговорить, а зная Ламбо, это так легко устроить. Кеко! Чертова Кеко со своим белым платьем и мягким, понимающим взглядом! Гокудера сжимает кулаки, чтобы сдержаться и не броситься обратно, или в город, или куда угодно, лишь бы не слышать. Слишком больно. Слишком сильно хочется надеяться и не знать правды, если правда – такая.

\- Можно? – тихо спрашивает Тсуна, касаясь щеки, и тянется навстречу. Так медленно, что Гокудера не может даже дышать, пока не чувствует знакомый вкус на губах. Ваниль и шоколадный коктейль – Десятый его любит. Сердце стучит как бешеное, бьется в горле, в ушах, в животе. Будто Гокудера сам стал огромным, отчаянно бьющимся сердцем. Тсуна раздвигает языком губы, рывком выдергивает из-под ремня рубашку, и Гокудера чувствует горячие ладони на спине. Кожа горит, перед глазами мутно, и Гокудера зажмуривается, чтобы не отвлекаться ни на что – просто чувствовать. Что-то изменилось. Десятый никогда не был таким. Когда пальцы задевают сосок, Гокудера вздрагивает и глухо стонет в настойчивый рот. Десятый тянет его куда-то, не отрываясь от губ. Гокудера не чувствует под собой земли.

\- Де… - Договорить Гокудера не успевает. Что-то громко хрустит под ногой, и они падают. Невесомость длится и длится, а потом взрывается болью в спине и затылке. – Блядь! – сдавленно говорит Гокудера, крепче прижимая к себе Десятого, и часто моргает, пытаясь разогнать тьму перед глазами.

\- Коленку ударил, - шипит Десятый, - Ты цел, Гокудера? Прости. – И снова целует. Так быстро, ласково и жадно, что у Гокудеры уже ничего не болит. Он хочет еще. Хочет больше. Десятый так близко. Все кажется таким нереальным. Гокудера точно знает – если остановиться хоть на секунду – сразу проснешься, и все закончится.

Футболка снимается легко. Десятый поднимает руки, мотает головой, помогая, и когда Гокудера отшвыривает ее в сторону, приподнимается на локтях. Встрепанный, с расширившимися зрачками, он смотрит так пристально, что Гокудера чувствует, что сейчас, кажется, тоже покраснеет.

\- Теперь брюки, да? – хрипло спрашивает Тсуна, и Гокудера снова стонет, потому что это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой. В паху тянет, а Десятый ерзает, прижимается, стараясь выползти из брюк. Гокудере тоже хочется избавиться от дурацких тряпок, но руки заняты Десятым. Разжать их – то же самое, что вырваться и уйти – невозможно. – Готово. Дай-ка… - Пряжка на ремне больно врезается в кожу. Десятый дергает ее, тянет вниз молнию, и Гокудера выгибается, стараясь вжаться в его ладонь. Десятый все понимает правильно. Касается сначала осторожно, потом настойчивее. Идиотские узкие штаны с трудом сползают с бедер. С трусами – легче. Десятый просто сдергивает их вниз и наконец обхватывает член всей ладонью. А потом замирает. Гокудера часто и тяжело дышит. Как страшно. Если Десятый сейчас передумает, разожмет руку и уйдет, проще будет сдохнуть, чем снова показываться ему на глаза. Но ведь это – Десятый. Гокудера не может сдохнуть так просто. Он должен оставаться рядом. Всегда.

Что-то снова меняется. Десятый облизывает губы и садится. На нем остались только трусы. Гокудера сглатывает, глядя на темно-розовую головку, выглядывающую из-под резинки. Ткань натянулась так плотно, что ничего не скрывает, и Гокудера смотрит жадно, запоминая. Если бы можно было дотронуться, обхватить губами, провести языком, почувствовать вкус. Но это же – Десятый. Гокудера не может сам… вот так.

\- Это больно? – спрашивает Тсуна. Он выглядит сосредоточенным. Даже голос звучит иначе, будто он уже принял решение и просто уточняет детали.

\- Я не… Я не знаю, Десятый, - выдыхает Гокудера. Он действительно не знает. Но разве это важно? Ему все равно. Пусть даже будет больно, это ничего не изменит.

\- Тогда давай ты.

Пока Гокудера пытается угадать, правильно ли понял, Тсуна стягивает трусы и устраивается рядом. У него все такой же сосредоточенный вид, и это почти пугает.

\- Нет. Десятый, почему?

\- Я хочу, - говорит Тсуна и улыбается. – Не могу больше так. Все хорошо, Хаято. Но лучше поторопись.

Гокудера все еще сомневается. Это не правильно. Он готов принять от Десятого любую боль, но причинить боль ему… Черт. Даже возбуждение немного отступает, но возвращается с новой силой, когда Тсуна переворачивается на живот, прогибается в спине, опираясь на локти и колени.

\- Так? – спрашивает тихо. – Ну же, Хаято.

От явного нетерпения в его голосе, у Гокудеры темнеет в глазах. Он не помнит, как поднимается и пристраивается сзади. Раздвигает пальцами ягодицы и осторожно гладит, разминает, надавливает, разрываясь между двумя желаниями – не причинить боли и вставить член сразу, до конца, в горячее тугое отверстие, которое так неохотно поддается, так сильно сжимает мокрый от слюны палец. Тсуна дрожит, его кожа покрывается испариной. Гокудера гладит его по спине. Он не знает, что еще сделать. Мышцы вокруг пальца внезапно расслабляются. Десятый резко подается назад и вскрикивает. Кажется, не от боли. Гокудера с силой закусывает губу. Он больше не может ждать. Но Десятый…

\- Можно. Уже можно, - шепчет Тсуна, снова насаживаясь на палец. И стонет. – Хаято, я сейчас…

Гокудера видит только багровые пятна перед глазами, он ориентируется на ощупь и скулит, когда головка оказывается внутри. Он не знает, больно ли Десятому, он чувствует только дрожь и, кажется, слышит рваные громкие вдохи и выдохи. Или это его? Он резко проталкивает член глубже и понимает, что это – конец. Тело скручивает сладкой судорогой, в голове что-то взрывается, и он падает вниз, очень-очень глубоко, обеими руками сжимая Десятого.

\- Тсуна!

\- Гокудера!

\- Тсуна-сан!

\- Гокудера-кун!

\- Ауууу!

Голоса доносятся издалека, Гокудера не знает, кому они принадлежат. Покосившаяся реальность очень медленно встает на место.

\- Блин. Влипли. – А вот голос Десятого совсем близко. Гокудера открывает глаза и резко садится. Тсуна лежит на животе, уткнувшись в траву, и смеется. – Надо было оставить в сумке пять пирожных. Найди мои штаны, Хаято. Пожалуйста.

\- Десятый… Прости. Я не должен был…

Гокудера шарит по траве, мысли разбегаются. Если их найдут вот так… Там же Кеко. И Десятый… Как он? Мать твою, и правда влипли!

\- Хаято.

\- Да, Десятый. Вот.

Тсуна поднимается с видимым усилием и натягивает штаны. У него белые разводы на животе, и наверняка не только на животе. Гокудере снова становится страшно. Он тоже одевается. Трусы. Брюки. Рубашка. Пальцы не слушаются.

\- Как думаешь, если мы спрячемся вон в том овраге, они нас не найдут?

\- Предоставьте это мне, Десятый. Если нас буду прятать я, никто никого не найдет.

Тсуна натягивает футболку и подходит ближе. Гокудере отчаянно хочется дотронуться до него, но он не может.

\- Все хорошо, Хаято, - говорит Тсуна, и Гокудера верит ему. Он просто не умеет иначе.  



End file.
